random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = Nintendo EAD CCs Studios |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Nintendo |Row 3 title = Composer(s) |Row 3 info = CCs and Cream Mahito Yokota |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Nintendo 3DS |Row 5 title = Released |Row 5 info = Spring - Summer 2013 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = real-time strategy |Row 7 title = Rating(s) |Row 7 info = PEGI 7 (EU); ERSB E (NA); CERO A (JP); ACB G (AU) |Row 8 title = Modes |Row 8 info = single player |Row 9 title = Media |Row 9 info = 3DS Game Card }} is an upcoming Bowser & Jr. game for the Nintendo 3DS. Taking place directly after Bowser & Jr., the beginning of the game shows Bowser and Bowser Jr. kidnapping Princess Peach again with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad chasing after them. As it turns out while it's still "kidnapping", Bowser just wanted his one-day marriage with Princess Peach from the last game to just last "a little longer" and so that Bowser Jr. can have a mother for a little longer. So, Bowser enacts the idea of taking his newly found "a-little-more-than-one-day-marriage-with-Princess Peach-family" on the vacation of their lives (or so Bowser thinks). Apparently, it's supposed to be the biggest entertainment complex in the Mushroom World, complete with special events, festivities, theme parks, and entertainment shows 24/7. Unfortunately with Bowser, Mario and the others are still chasing him which forces Bowser to drop down very huge obstacle's in Mario's way so that Mario won't hinder Bowser's plans. Subplots found in the story include some type of mother-son relationship with Princess Peach and Bowser Jr. (yes, this includes tucking Jr. to bed and reading him bedtime stories) and also some type of dysfunctional husband-wife relationship between Bowser and Princess Peach. Story The game takes place directly right after Bowser & Jr., showing Bowser and Bowser Jr. kidnapping Princess Peach to their airship with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Yoshi, and a couple of Baby Yoshis tailing them behind. Bowser commands Bowser Jr. to put the airship on "full speed ahead" to leave the Mario Bros. in the dust, which they successfully do. Princess Peach yells out Mario's name in the distance. Moments later, Princess Peach begins crying about all of these sudden events to which Bowser tries to calm her down. Slightly out of character, she stubbornly wouldn't cooperate with him and puts the blame of her sadness on him. Knowing that she was right, Bowser secretly tells the small set of the Koopa Troop on his airship to build a bedroom to her liking just for her on his airship to make her feel better. When Princess Peach finds her newly created bedroom, she finds it nice and adorable and "thanks" Bowser for building it for her, but is still slightly sad and angry. Suddenly, looking out her window, she sees Mario and the gang for her rescue. Bowser pushes her aside and sees them himself. Alarmed, he orders the Koopa Troop to drop large obstacles in Mario's way which they continue to do so throughout the game's worlds. Along the way, Princess Peach slightly lightens up to Bowser and Bowser Jr., mostly Bowser Jr. because she mostly acts as a motherly figure to him. Together on this journey, all three of them learned more about each other, even to the point where the three of them acted as a "legit" family. Unfortunately, Mario and his gang of heroes caught up to Bowser's Airship. The sirens in the airship sound off as Bowser orders the Koopa Troop in their position. Bowser then gave a very special task to Bowser Jr. as this task meant so much to him - to protect Princess Peach with his life. Unfortunately while trying to make it to a safe place where the princess could hide, Mario finds him and a battle between them ensues. After a long battle, Bowser Jr. is defeated and Mario proceeds to take on Bowser one-on-one. Just as Bowser was about to knock Mario out, Bowser Jr. regains his conscience and notices a ton of bright lights out in the distance. Bowser realizes that he, Bowser Jr., and Peach arrived at their "destination". Bowser finds Princess Peach and confesses to her that he kidnapped her because Bowser wanted their "one-day marriage" to stay longer and claims that he was trying to take her to Toadywood, a city bustling with lights, colors, live entertainment shows, studios tours, hotels, theme parks, and other attractions. Bowser also apologizes to her for the misunderstanding. Princess Peach forgives Bowser on one condition - to also let Mario and the others in on the vacation because she still loves Mario. Bowser reluctantly agrees to do this, but still says that her majority of her vacation time is with him (Bowser). The staff roll then shows the gang's vacation in Toadywood with album pictures depicting of what they did. The game ends with a piece of artwork with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Yoshi, and a couple of Baby Yoshis on the left side and Bowser, Bower Jr., and Princess Peach on the right side viewing the skyline of Toadywood, sitting on top of their hotel. Gameplay The game is more focused on the strategy aspect of the Bowser & Jr. series. Players take control of Bowser's airship zipping throw fast side-scrolling levels. Using his airship, players drop down obstacles on the side-scrolling levels to ultimately hinder Mario from rescuing Princess Peach. Bowser is only playable in the airship which acts as the game's hub and also in the final boss battle between him and Mario. Bowser Jr. is occasionally playable when the player was unable to hinder Mario's progress in the side-scrolling levels, thus leading Bowser Jr. into a mini boss fight with Mario. Features Playable Characters * Bowser * Bowser Jr. Other Characters * Princess Peach * Koopa Troop Bosses * Mario * Luigi * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Baby Yoshis (blue, magenta, and yellow) Worlds Music Bowser & Jr.: The Vacation Chase/Music Mario Fanon Navigation Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Bowser Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Video Games Category:Fanon stuff Category:Fanon Category:Mario Fanon Category:Bowser & Jr.